1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to chairs, and more particularly to a chair suitable for use by disabled, frail and/or elderly persons.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of accessories, including hoists, toileting slings and wheelchairs are needed by disabled, frail and/or elderly persons in order to carry out routine tasks, such as moving a person from being seated on a chair for toileting and going to bed. However, these accessories tend to be unwieldy and physically demanding to use, and moreover, their use can be very uncomfortable for a person being moved.
Presently, there does not exist a chair suitable for use by disabled, frail and/or elderly persons having functionality adapted for carrying out such routine tasks with increased ease and minimal discomfort to a person using the chair. Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a chair which goes at least someway towards alleviating the above problem and/or which will provide the public and/or industry with a useful alternative.
It is acknowledged that the term “comprise” may, under varying jurisdictions be provided with either an exclusive or inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted explicitly, the term comprise shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e., that it may be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components. This rationale should also be used when the terms “comprised” and/or “comprising” are used.
Further aspects of the present invention will become apparent form the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.